dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Oavyce de la Mancha
Oavyce de la Mancha is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Conquest. The villain opposing Victor von Dieter, he and Victor play a dangerous game of cat and mouse throughout the cycles. What was once a war with the fate of Trallia hanging in the balance is now a personal vendetta that threatens to drive both mad, but what in particular fuels Oavyce's bloody rivalry and delusions of grandeur is unknown. He embodies the worst of noble traits, being sadistic, attention-needing, and completely detached from normal, middle-class life. Oavyce is supremely confident, overly chauvinistic, and vaguely misogynistic. He finds all people who don't follow his lifestyles or beliefs to be scum, especially those born to a lower caste than him. He is not, however, a xenophobe - instead, Oavyce strongly believes in simply ruling the "baser people" (which is most people). Appearance As a very short man, Oavyce is a slim yet physically fit, dark-skinned man from the Eastern province of La Mancha. His hair is black and curly, and he either styles it straight up or slicked back. As a man who is frequently irritated or agitated, his dark brown eyes are usually squinting and his face is in a grimace. His main outfit consists of a dark blue tunic with tight black tights and shirt. The uniform is usually punctuated black and orange themed armor and a necklace with various jewels decorated on it. On his person at all times is his shortsword in its sheath, although whether it is on his belt on his back varies. His first alternate costume, War Prince, he wears a complete set of black armor with orange accents and a horned motif. File:Oavyce.png|War Prince Story 4th Cycle= As one of the newest Warriors of Madness summoned by Eris, Oavyce has no idea why he was summoned nor what his purpose is to be, but he decides to partake in a quest for blood, figuring it'll help his allies' cause somehow. His unending attacks on Ragnarok's forces as well as his stalker tendencies soon draw the aggression of Taarin Leighson and Liam Draconys, to which he responds with further attacks on them and the allies they hold dear. At some point in the Cycle, he is contacted by warriors Alexandra Augustus and Divina Ultimata in order to form some sort of order and make some plan of attack. However, when he realizes the alliance seeks mainly to gain information on April Augustus' apparent talks with Seraphim instead of organized slaughter and betrayal like he thought it was initially, he quits unceremoniously. Soon after, he joins with fellow warrior Rutilus Nex in a shaky team-up that results in the death of Weslei Vetmos. He is one of the few Warriors of Madness who shows absolutely no remorse when Eris loses the cycle, though. |-| 5th Cycle= During this cycle, Oavyce meets Alexandra at some point. Oavyce restrains himself from his characteristic chaos when he learns of Alexandra's noble heritage, and along with his attraction for the beautiful princess, he finds many reasons to cooperate with her parlay request. Through repeated meetings and discussion, the two share what memories they have of their own worlds, and Oavyce begins to harbor some mercy in his dark heart. |-| 6th Cycle= In this cycle, Meagan Porter and Victor von Dieter - both bitter enemies of Oavyce in his original world - are summoned to Ragnarok's side. He takes notice of this, especially in Victor, and the three are quickly entrenched in a vicious small-scale war. It escalates to such a level that it is clear one of the warriors must die for any other business to be taken care of. Oavyce, remembering the annuls of mercy he heard from Alexandra in the previous cycle, decides to spare Victor from death by faking his own defeat. The plan works with flying colors, and Oavyce successfully gets the Judge-to-be off his trail. Now free to act as capriciously as he wants without any guilt, Oavyce starts to tail Meagan with intents of fun interference. However, she responds in earnest and taunts the prince back into his original mindset of ruthless chaos, and he begins to act with the goal of murdering her. His efforts are stopped several times by Zak Sterling, after which he decides to leave her alone for the time being in order to evade the full attention of Ragnarok's forces. |-| 7th Cycle= After Eris wins the last cycle, Oavyce returns with all memories of his previous endeavors, and continues his inhumane crusade against Meagan in a final effort to kill her once and for all. He initially holds off both her and ally Kayle Chamlett with ease, but soon reinforcements arrive, including Victor von Dieter who previously thought Oavyce was dead. Now outnumbered and without the element of surprise, Oavyce brutally wounds Kayle and retreats. He begins to plan an attack on Victor to end the two's feud as soon as possible, but he is promptly assassinated by Avec Quartz per Ragnarok's orders. Despite being killed before he could accomplish his goals, Oavyce is flattered by the efforts the god took to take him down, and dies peacefully. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for [Scarmiglione, Oavyce's ally and comrade-in-arms, to revive Oavyce and take control of his zombified consciousness. Oavyce spends the rest of the cycle, and all of the 8th, mindlessly acting as Francis' invulnerable pawn. |-| 9th Cycle= Due to the fact that he was very close to death when he was re-summoned, Oavyce's shackled zombie form is released upon Francis' death in the 8th cycle, and Eris revives him. His revived form is a grotesque combination of human and undead that quickly decomposes unless bolstered by a particular form of dark magic, forcing him to smother himself in his dark magic all the time in order to preserve his well-being. The only thing that rivals his disgust at himself is his hatred of Ragnarok's forces, and he spends the rest of his days in the cycle crushing any warrior he comes across; gone is any shred of mercy he once held in previous conflicts. Thanks to his magic and the slight invulnerability that his undead body grants him, he manages to survive for quite a long time. |-| 12th Cycle= After various cycles of conflict, Oavyce succeeds in finally killing Meagan once and for all very early on in the cycle. He figures out that, by smothering his enemy's corpse in dark magic upon their death, Ragnarok's magic cannot reach them, and their soul departs Sundry without hopes of reviving. He uses this knowledge to chase after various Warriors of Light and eventually makes an alliance with his old friend Rutilus Nex. Thanks to Oavyce's technique, Ike Sanford stays dead after the two of them overpower him, although Nex is heavily wounded in the battle. Now acting out of pure malice, Oavyce uses his magic to take down Nex and keep him dead, as well. |-| 13th Cycle= Once again summoned by Eris thanks to a victory on their side, Oavyce fondly remembers his accomplishments from the previous cycle and, armed with his destructive knowledge, he sets out on a quest to take down all of the gods himself, foolishly believing that his cloak of darkness will protect him from anything they could throw at him. It is this confidence that draws other Warriors of Madness to fight along with him, including Zane Dusk, Ryuu Tatsuo, and Alice. Victor finds him during his quest and pursues him out of bitterness from Meagan's death, which he could not prevent, but Oavyce and his allies hold him off repeatedly. The group succeed in their infiltration into the heart of the Twilight territory, and after a well-planned battle making use of Oavyce's dark magic, Ragnarok is slain. The Madness group disperses in their efforts to escape before the Warriors of Twilight arrive to retaliate in force. Mere minutes after the deed is done, Victor tracks down Oavyce and the two battle viciously as they abscond from Ragnarok's Sanctuary. After a long, destructive battle in which Oavyce is for the first time forced to go on the defensive, Victor emerges victorious by goading Oavyce to a reckless rage. Shortly before the end of the battle, Eris is killed as well, and all the warriors in the world of Sundry feel the rise of Helel and Genesis in the wake of Ragnarok and Eris' deaths. In his last moments, Oavyce smothers himself in his dark magic after coming to the conclusion that he no longer wants to live in a world in which he cannot prove victorious against the force of gods. Battle ---- ---- Oavyce de la Mancha ShadowKing of Glory – Blends in with the shadows to destroy enemies without retaliation. ---- As the ShadowKing of Glory, Oavyce fights swiftly and powerfully. His offense is powerful and versatile, but is extremely close-range, forcing him to rely on circumventing dodges and guards in order to hit the enemy in their weak spots, where they cannot retaliate. Direct confrontation will usually lead to Oavyce being in a losing position, as he is relatively weak despite his high speed. Besides his basic swordplay, Oayyce is also proficient in using dark magic, which usually manifests as either a teleportation move or a powerful end to his combos. His playstyle and, ultimately, his victory depends on him using his dark magic as a way to get close to enemies - or escape - safely, and finishing them off with his close-range offense. Once he has unlocked the Black Portal or Black Execution HP attacks, he gains a mechanic in which they can be activated instantaneously during most of his attacks, which allow him to extend or finish his combos, respectively. By pressing and sacrificing 10% of his EX Gauge, he can cancel out of his normal attacks with no delay and go right into the HP attacks. Mastering the crucial timing of this feature allows a skilled Oavyce player to become a true force to be reckoned with. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Oavyce's EX Mode is Complete Domination, in which his hair grows slightly longer and his off hand is permanently cloaked in darkness. He gains the abilities Regen and Nimble Heir, which increases the amount of invincibility frames in his dodges and hastens the output of any of his darkness-based attacks. His other ability Ring of Destiny allows him to cancel into Black Portal/Execution without risking any of his EX Gauge and guarantees that any damage done during those HP attacks - only if they are canceled into existence - will be critical hits. Oavyce's EX Burst is Purge. He stabs the enemy with his sword and holds them into the air, after which he lets out a maniacal laugh. In this brief moment, the player must correctly press a sequence of buttons that flash across the screen very quickly. If the player succeeds, Oavyce makes a portal of darkness on the floor and drags the enemy through it; now in a dark dimension, the enemy is constantly damaged slightly. Oavyce bombards the enemy with a string of ruthless attacks before once again holding them into the air and slashing them in half with a wave of darkness from his hand. The incomplete version of this attack takes place outside of a dark portal, and the sword attacks deal less damage. Equipment Oavyce can equip the following: Daggers, Thrown, Grappling, Parrying, Bangles, Rings, Gauntlets, Helms, Crowns, Robes, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Theme Song: Stealing from the Maw of Destiny, originally Three Kings *''World Map Theme: A World Yet Broken, originally Fog of Phantom *''Battle Theme: Continuous Slaughter, originally Theme of Black Knight *''Boss Battle Theme: The Last Left, originally Lost in Thoughts All Alone Rival Theme *''Vs. Mother: New World Appeal, originally Solar Sect of Mystical Wisdom *''Vs. Victor: Tis Not I, originally Men of Destiny *''Vs. Alexandra: Eclipsed Dynasties, originally The Fires of Suzaku *''Vs. Weslei: Whose World is Ours, originally Dishonesty, God, and Mai Quotes Attacks Default specific DLC specific Category:Characters Category:Conquest characters